


What if?

by Savage_Cabbage



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Made up kids - Freeform, kisses on the grass, richtofen is savage, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Cabbage/pseuds/Savage_Cabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote when I was bored<br/>I came up with a rubbish family for Richtofen, why? No idea<br/>Supposed to be set after all the zombies.<br/>Thank you for all the lovely comments on Liebe ;)<br/>Hope you like it :-3<br/>(I know it's terrible bear with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

What if?

 

"Benno!"  
"I forgot!"  
"How could you forget? I literally reminded you 30 times?!"  
"I just did!" Benno sat on the bed and put his head in his hands,  
"I didn't think he would react like that.." Joseph sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his love,  
"I'm sure he'll get over it."  
"I'm sure he will." His voice full of sarcasm.

"Benno!" A voice came from downstairs, " Damnit, Benno get down here!" It was his father.  
They shared a confused look and Benno went downstairs to find out what his dad wanted.  
"What?" He peeked round the door and looked shyly at his father.  
"Where is... He?.." His annoyed gaze fixed on Benno.  
"Upstairs. Why?"  
He sighed," Tell him to come down."  
He wandered up the stairs and signalled Joseph to follow him.  
They went into the kitchen and sat at the table, Richtofen was waiting.  
"I'm sorry I reacted in the way I did. It's just finding out my son is gay... Then finding out that he's dating... A Dempsey. Of all people."  
Benno spat his dad a pissed look and squeezed his partner's hand furiously.  
"What wrong with him being a Dempsey?!" Benno snapped  
"Everything." Was all he said, as he stood and walked away.  
Joseph looked at Benno and sighed," well. That was fantastic. Now... Time for me to tell my dad.."  
He saw Benno's face drop as he said it. Tank Dempsey. Joseph knew he'd be lucky to leave the house alive. Coming out gay wasn't what he feared, it was telling his father he was in love with Richtofen's son. Maybe his mother would understand?

He gave his love a seductive look and caressed his face with the back of his hand," It'll be fine. I promise.."  
Benno rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away, Joseph giving him confused looks.  
"It won't be. He'll end up killing me! Have you seen your father? He'd rip me in half the second you said my last name."  
"Stop over exaggerating"  
Benno got up and left, leaving Joseph alone for a while until he decided to go and find him.

He found him in the back garden, clapping Richtofen's cat Fluffy.  
He sat beside him on the grass and ran his fingers through Benno's black hair.  
He leaned his head on Joseph's shoulder and continued the pet the cat. Fluffy settled on Ben's lap and started to purr, Joseph smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, he leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Richtofen.  
He was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, he had taken on the habit after everything had been resolved, watching them like a hawk.  
It made Joseph uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Now he knew exactly what his dad meant by Richtofen's 'death stare'.  
He could almost feel those acid green eyes burning a hole in his soul. Creepy. Fluffy had wandered over to Richtofen. Benno pushed Joe onto the grass and laid on top of him, laughing when Joseph tried to get up. Benno heard his father give a fake cough when they were about to kiss, which made him grit his teeth and stare back. It was clear Ben had inherited Richtofen's green eyes and stare.  
Joseph had his mother's brown eyes. Benno stopped staring and ignored his dad, him and Joe made out right in front of Richtofen.  
He was disgusted. So much that he threw his cigarette on the concrete and went back inside.  
Benno pulled away from Joseph and smirked," I think he likes you.."


End file.
